


your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Series: I Know Everything You Don't Want Me To [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Clint accidentally breaks something in Bruce's lab and freaks out because he thinks that Bruce will be mad, but Bruce is to busy be distracted by how adorable 'freak-out Clint' is to be mad at all and then fluffly, happy smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfzRlcnq_c0).

They’re in a relationship; of that Clint is one hundred percent sure. Okay, maybe not one hundred percent, but definitely ninety percent. The only problem is Clint’s not very sure what type of relationship it is.

‘Partners’ seems too official, almost like they’re a married couple. While ‘boyfriends’ makes them look like two stupid teenagers in love. They’re responsible adults, superheroes with a nice fair share of personal and professional problems. They share a bed, kiss each other good morning and have sex pretty much every night since Bruce created _the pill_.  Clint isn’t sure if he loves Bruce yet, but he knows he has at least very strong feelings towards him.

This doesn’t stop him from almost crapping in his pants when he breaks an expensive-looking piece of equipment in Bruce’s lab though.

Clint’s very well aware of how much Bruce loves his lab in the Avengers Mansion, he says it’s like a dream location for all his experiments and that Tony really exceled himself in building it for Bruce. Clint isn’t very sure if Tony exceeded himself or not or why he did it, but he honestly couldn’t care less as long as Bruce’s happy.

And Bruce will certainly not be happy when he finds Clint trying to piece back together the pieces of… Clint still isn’t very sure on what he broke, it looks like a normal microscope but for all he knows it’s a bazillion dollars super special microscope. He’s seen Bruce work with it numerous times when he came down to the lab just to keep Bruce some company (to be perfectly honest, Clint is the one that really wants the company. Bruce is fine with working endless hours alone while there are only so many arrows Clint can shoot before he gets bored).

Clint searches for some actual glue to piece back the machine, he’s pretty good with his hands and he’s used to putting back together broken plates from his time in the circus. But this isn’t a plate and glue won’t do anything to it. Clint can even see some broken wires popping out of the machine and he’s seriously starting to freak out because when Bruce sees him he’s going to get so disappointed, and most likely mad. He might even Hulk out.

__  
Oh God  
  
Bruce might Hulk out on Clint. He’s dead, Clint’s a dead man because he can’t just leave Bruce’s lab and pretend he had nothing to do with the broken piece of equipment on the ground. It’s what he would usually do, but Bruce deserves better.

He deserves an honest explanation from his not-so-quite-but-close-to-partner. Even if it means Clint’s painful death.

He’s in the middle of picking up the weird microscope off the ground when he notices someone standing against the doorway of the lab looking deeply amused with what he’s seeing.

“Bruce, I, how long have you?” Clint can’t even finish his sentence as he feels all the nerves and muscles in his body tense up. Bruce’s there, he looks amused but what does looking amused even mean? Clint’s a trained spy, he’s supposed to stay calm under all situations but Bruce as always held this special power over Clint which turns him into a babbling nervous mess.

“A while. You can leave that on the ground, I’ll just fix it later.” He doesn’t look angry; then again Bruce doesn’t usually show many of his feelings anymore.

“I’m sorry. I was waiting for you and just walking around and I bumped into this thing, and I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Clint’s truly rambling now, talking without the slightest pause for breath as he watches Bruce carefully.

Bruce chuckles, no it’s not even a chuckle, it’s an actual to God _laugh_ and Bruce almost never truly laughs. Figures the time he openly laughs he’s laughing at Clint.

“It’s okay Clint, it’s okay.” Bruce’s walking towards Clint now, he’s still laughing at him but it’s a nice sort of laugh and Clint can feel his whole body relax as the other man continues to smile and walk until they’re face to face.

He can’t help apologizing one more time even though it goes against his whole persona to be like this. With anyone else Clint would just shrug it off; with Stark or Fury he would probably even break something else just for the sake of annoying both men but with Bruce… With Bruce things always seem to be different.

“I’m sorry.” Clint whispers. Talking any louder isn’t necessary when Bruce is standing just a few inches across from him. He’s close enough that Clint can just walk a tiny step to the front and lean in for a kiss.

“That was the first time I’ve ever seen you freak-out. I do have to say it was a bit adorable.” Bruce’s still smiling, though this time it’s more of an incredibly smug bastard smile and Clint knows he’s enjoying himself more than he should for a man who just lost a precious piece of work equipment.

“ _Adorable?_ ” That’s just ridiculous, he’s Clint fucking Barton. He isn’t adorable; he’s a manly man capable of killing you with his thumb in less than 3.4 seconds. There’s no adorableness there.

“Yeah, adorable.” And Clint really can’t allow that.

He grips Bruce’s shirt in what he hopes to be an angry gesture and pulls Bruce into his arms, kissing him forcefully until Bruce is making those needy sounds that Clint likes in the back of his throat. If anyone is going to look adorable in their relationship it’s going to be Bruce as he blushes and moans under Clint.

“Bedroom?” Clint asks. He doesn’t want to wait; in all honesty he just wants to shove Bruce against a wall and fuck him raw. But Clint likes to consider himself a reasonable person and he knows sex against a wall, as amazing as it might be, is also painful as fuck.

“ _No._ ” Bruce isn’t a reasonable person though; if he was, he would have never become the Hulk in the first place.

They continue to kiss hungrily as Clint starts to walk them backwards towards the nearest wall and Bruce begins to strip of their shirts. It’s a bumpy ride with Clint colliding against every possible object inside the lab. He didn’t even know Bruce had so many tables until the fourth one stabs him painfully on the back.

“You do know that there’s a couch here right?” Bruce sounds amused, too amused for Clint’s liking in regards to what they’re doing at the moment. He should be moaning openly by now but Clint can’t reach a bloody surface without anything on it and of course Bruce would remember the couch.

Clint really wished he had remembered the couch. He sits there every time he comes to Bruce’s lab and he’s pretty sure the only reason there is a couch in the first place is because of him and his trips to the lab.

Even before they were together Clint came down to the lab at least once a day just to pass the time, at the time he thought it was just because he was bored but looking back on it now, Clint realizes he had a crush on the Hulk. It wasn’t normal for Clint to have a crush on anyone, but Bruce was so different from what he was used to. He was mysterious and suspicious of all his surroundings and Clint wanted to know exactly why.

He already knew from the files all of the Hulk’s history. But he didn’t want to read the Hulk’s history. He wanted to hear Bruce Banner’s story.

It took a while for Bruce to get used to having him around but after the first awkward visits he seemed to start welcoming Clint’s visits. Clint suspected it was actually Tony who got the couch after seeing Clint walking back and forth from the lab, he wasn’t sure though and he wasn’t planning on asking anytime soon.

Tony would just enjoy himself too much.

This time the one pushing them around is Bruce as he makes Clint walk towards the couch until Clint’s legs hit the front cushions and Bruce just _shoves_ him downwards. They kiss hungrily for what seem endless minutes, but were probably only a couple of seconds. Before Clint even realizes what’s fully going on Bruce takes away his tie and wraps it around Clint’s wrists over his head. With another little tug Bruce manages to wrap it around the metal bar on top of the couch, keeping Clint’s hands firmly tied to it.

“Bruce what- ?” Clint doesn’t mean to sound as panicked as his voice portrays him to, but he isn’t used to being the one tied down and he isn’t very sure if he’s comfortable with this.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” And the way Bruce says it, just the way he carefully pronounces each word makes Clint physically relax under him. He’s not sure what’s going to happen, but he’s with Bruce, he’s okay.

Bruce reaches into the pocket inside his pants before he discards them and takes out a tiny black pill, _their pill_. Bruce had invented it after a couple of weeks of dating Clint and it was probably the best gift Clint had ever received in his life.

The pill was like a work of magic, which in reality involved an incredible amount of geeky science and Reed Richard’s help to create. Clint didn’t even try to understand the schematics of the whole thing when Bruce explained it to him, the only thing that mattered was that it managed to keep Bruce’s heartbeat steady for the grand total of thirty minutes, and thirty minutes was all they ever needed.

They’re both almost naked now. They still have their boxers and their socks on as usual though. If Clint didn’t know any better he might have dared to say Bruce had a little kink for socks. Not that Clint minded, he didn’t mind anything as long as Bruce continued to look all flushed on top of him while he slowly rolled their hips together. Nope, Clint was perfectly fine with socks.

They continue to kiss for another couple of minutes until Clint’s cock is achingly hard and he starts to wonder when things are going to get a move on. Only one of Bruce’s hands is holding him down and Bruce is making these needy noises in the back of his throat again, the noises that usually meant he’s trying to hold back a moan but not quiet managing it.

Clint has to struggle a bit to look down to realize what’s happening and oh.

__  
Ohhhh.  


Bruce’s slowly opening himself on top of Clint, stretching his ass to fit in Clint and _Jesus_ if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Clint had ever seen. Clint silently wonders how he didn’t even notice Bruce getting the lube but he can’t bring himself to actually care about anything at that moment.

Clint wants to help, to push Bruce down against the couch and be the one making him moan like that, to fuck him until Bruce’s begging him to stop and Clint just keeps going. The things Clint wants to do to Bruce… Some of them Clint doesn’t even allow himself to think about. 

He wants Bruce to be the one tied down, he wants to gag and blindfold him, he wants to fuck Bruce with a dildo, he wants Bruce to fuck himself with a dildo while Clint watches, he wants to record them and put the video on the internet so that the whole world sees two of their greatest superheroes fuck each other.

But Clint’s hands are tied and there’s nothing he can do except lie back and enjoy the current show.

If Clint wasn’t painfully hard before he definitely was now.

“Bruce I swear to God if you don’t hurry up I’m going to rip this goddamn tie and open you myself.” Clint knows his threat is completely empty the second it leaves his mouth. He doesn’t have the leverage or the will-power to actually rip the tie, but he still can’t resist saying it. Bruce knows it too though, by the way he chuckles and smiles at Clint, he looks like he knows how helpless Clint is too damn well.

Clint shouldn’t expose himself this much, showing so much vulnerability to one of his teammates is dangerous and stupid, not to mention incredibly reckless. But Bruce is pulling Clint’s boxers down, and Clint can’t help the way his breath starts to shake a little. __

_  
It’s slow.  
_  
That’s the only thing Clint can properly register as Bruce lowers himself into Clint’s cock. It’s painfully, tortuously slow and Clint loves it. Loves every second of it, he loves the way his arms keep pushing against their bounds, the feeling of Bruce all around him, the impossible heat and friction. He loves everything about having sex with Bruce, _he loves Bruce._

Clint doesn’t mean to say it, he doesn’t mean to whisper it endlessly into Bruce’s ears but it’s the only thing that he’s able to pronounce as he fucks Bruce without even moving his body.

__  
“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.”  


Clint doesn’t know if Bruce feels the same way, but he also doesn’t care because he loves Bruce. And that’s the only thing that matters.

Bruce comes first with a silent moan but he continues to slide himself up and down Clint’s cock until his moans aren’t silent at all, they’re almost painful and delicious to hear. When Clint comes his whole body shudders and then goes impossibly limp beneath Bruce, who is still panting heavily.

Clint’s barely even able to register the whisper in his ears before he falls asleep.

“I love you too.”


End file.
